Don't Say Goodbye
by Nanashichan
Summary: A small fic that takes place after the Ring quest and the members of the Fellowship are each going their own way now. But what about Legolas and Aragorn? Please read and review. Note this is a sap.


Don't Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, here's another AxL sap ficcy that of course involves some angst in the storyline but after all don't all my stories? And it's to another Enya song called One By One. I was bored and this came to mind so we have yet another fic. Hope everyone likes it. Please review! It helps me a lot when it comes to deciding whether to write more or not. I also really need to find some help for that LotR chapter fic I'm trying (this being the key word) to write. It just doesn't want to turn out right for me. Oh well, if anyone's interested in helping, please contact me at Nanashichan@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch and enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli watched sadly as the four smallest members of their Fellowship packed their few belongings.  
  
"I shall miss all of you very much." Legolas said with true emotion in his eyes instead of the usually shielded look that he housed. He had grown fond of the Hobbits and it pained him to see that they were now to be separated after all that they had been through.  
  
Frodo smiled and approached the elf to hug him, the other Hobbits following suit. "We shall miss you too Legolas." He then turned to the others. "As we will grieve for having to part with all of you. Thank you so much for remaining with me throughout the entire quest."  
  
Together, the group walked to the gates of the city of Gondor where they met up with Gandalf and gave their final farewells. They watched until the four small figures and the aged Istari disappeared from their sight, eventually Gimli left as well to head back into the city leaving only Aragorn and Legolas at the entrance.  
  
Sighing, Legolas leaned against the Man in a friendly manner. "I already wish they were here with us Estel. Twill be duller around here with them gone."  
  
Aragorn nodded in response to his best friend's whispered statement. "We all have to go our way in the end Legolas but I do agree." He gave the elf's shoulder one last affectionate pat before motioning for them to head back to his home for dinner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Here am I  
  
Yet another goodbye!  
  
He says adios, says adios,  
  
And do you know why  
  
He won't break down and cry?  
  
He says adios, says adios, goodbye!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas stood peacefully on the balcony overlooking the gardens, gazing at the stars.  
  
/When will it be the day that I have to leave? I have my duties in Mirkwood but I shall miss Estel./ He sighed at the thought of his friend. /Friends. That's all we will ever be./  
  
Unknown to the elf, there was another with similar thoughts occupying his mind. In the gardens under one of the many trees, sat Aragorn deep in thought. The departure of his little friends only reminded him of the inevitable time when Legolas would also leave. Closing his eyes, Aragorn tried to calm the pain that entered his heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One by one my leaves fall  
  
One by one my tales are told  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gimli tried not to show his sorrow and reluctance as he stood at the entrance to Gondor, pack in one hand and axe in the other.  
  
"Goodbye Gimli son of Gloin. You shall be missed around here." Aragorn said with a small smile, clasping the dwarf's arm in a warrior's farewell.  
  
"We shall meet again Aragorn." Gimli turned to Legolas. "And so will we crazy elf."  
  
"I am sure of that stupid dwarf. Now you should get going. Your people expect you to be at Moria in a week's time." Legolas warned and bowed slightly to his friend. "Until next time Gimli."  
  
"Until next time Legolas. Aragorn." With that, Gimli took one last glance at the city behind him and his two friends before turning and walked briskly away.  
  
Sighing, the elven prince shook his head and made the return to his room. After a few seconds, Aragorn followed suit and ran to catch up with his best friend, relieved for now that Legolas was still with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's no like  
  
He is yearning to fly  
  
He says adios, says adios,  
  
And now you know why  
  
He's a reason to sigh  
  
He says adios, says adios, goodbye  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was time. Legolas scanned the parchment in his hand over again just to confirm to himself that he was not reading the message incorrectly. No such luck, the words were still those of his father ordering him back to Mirkwood. Folding the paper, the elven archer sighed and left his room to find Aragorn.  
  
It was only after long minutes of searching that Legolas found the man in the gardens speaking with Faramir. Although upon seeing his arrival, Aragorn called a halt to their conversation and greeted his best friend.  
  
"Estel? My I speak with you in private?" Asked Legolas softly, inclining his head at Faramir in greeting.  
  
Aragorn frowned but consented, apologizing to the other man before leaving with Legolas. The two strolled through the gardens for a short while without talking until the elf seemed to not be able to hold the silence any longer. "I—I will be departing tomorrow Estel. Father has called for my assistance back home."  
  
The Ranger remained still, caught in thought and hurt. Finally, though, he spoke in a hushed tone. "Must you really lave Legolas?"  
  
"I must Estel. If there were any other option I would take it for our Fellowship is already split but this is not of my choosing." Gathering his courage, Legolas met Aragorn's stormy eyes. "I apologize my friend but I must leave to prepare for my journey. I had only wanted you to know. If you should ever find time from your duties you are always welcomed in Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas shifted and made to depart but a hand on his arm stopped him. Glancing over his shoulder with confused eyes, the blonde tilted his head in question. "What is Estel?"  
  
"I want to tell you something." Aragorn paused uncertainly.  
  
The elven prince gave his full attention to Aragorn now, hoping that the man would tell him what he had yearned for ever since they had met.  
  
"I—" The King dared to look up into the impassive face and his audacity left him. Sighing, Aragorn released Legolas' arm and shook his head. "Never mind. It was stupid anyway. I wish you luck on your journey and I shall consider the offer of Mirkwood's hospitality."  
  
Heart falling, Legolas nodded. "Thank you but if you shall ever want to speak of it you know where to find me." Searching his friend's features one last time for any sign of returned emotions but found none, Legolas visibly saddened as he left behind the holder of his feet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One by one my leaves fall  
  
One by one my tales are told  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a month later when Legolas was out in the archery filed that a servant came rushing out searching for him.  
  
"Prince Legolas!"  
  
"Yes?" The blonde loosened his grip on the bow string and lowered the weapon. "What is it?"  
  
The messenger was breathing harshly from his sprint and tired to deliver the information between gasps of air. "We—we have a visi—visitor from Gondor. You—your father requests your attendance."  
  
"From Gondor?!" In his excitement, Legolas dropped the bow and arrows before hurrying back to the palace.  
  
Forgetting etiquette, the fair-haired archer burst into the throne room and made a beeline for Aragorn. Said man let out a surprised gasp as his arms were suddenly filled with an extremely happy elf. Laughing, after he realized that the golden-haired angel in his arms was Legolas, Aragorn returned the embrace. "Tis good to see you as well Legolas but you are making it very difficult for me to breath."  
  
Blushing Legolas loosened his tight grasp. "Sorry but this is quite a shock. Why did you not send a message to announce your arrival?"  
  
"It was meant to be a surprise." Aragorn teased. They both paused in their conversation when Thranduil dismissed himself.  
  
Once the King had left the room, Legolas led the other out of the room as well and back to his own bedroom. "Who did you find to take your place during your absence?"  
  
"Faramir. He was quite willing to help since he thought that I was working too much to begin with." Aragorn said with a smile as they entered the prince's bed chamber. "But I must admit that I had another reason beside the means of visiting a friend to come here."  
  
A troubled look passed over Legolas' face as he settled on his bed. "What is the matter Estel? Have you already contacted the others?"  
  
"I'm afraid that our friends shall not be able to aid us in this for you are the only one that can help me solve this problem." Aragorn said seriously but his eyes were twinkling with amusement and mischief.  
  
Legolas was puzzled now by both the look in the gray eyes and the small smile that lit up Aragorn's face. "Why am I the only one that can help you?"  
  
"Because," Aragorn closed the distance between them and pulled Legolas to him. "You are the only one that can give me your love."  
  
"Wh—what?" The blonde was numb with astonishment and utter disbelief, "Yo—you wasn't my love?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, averting his eyes. "That is if you will give it for I have loved you as long as I have known you but lacked the courage to say so before."  
  
"What changed your mind about informing me?" Legolas asked, now relaxing in the other's arms.  
  
"When you left to return here a month ago I suddenly realized how lonely I really was and how important your presence was o me." He buried his nose into the sun-drenched locks. "I don't want to lose you again Legolas. I love you."  
  
Cupping Aragorn's face gently in his hands, the elf gave his own confession. "Estel, you will never lose me. I love you too."  
  
Content and bliss surrounded the man and elf as they shared their first of many kisses to come and just for now their world involved only them in the dream that they had created.  
  
* * * * *  
  
My, oh my!  
  
He was aiming too high  
  
He says adios, says adios  
  
And now you know why  
  
There's a love that won't die?  
  
Don't say adios, say adios, goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
All done! So what do you think? Any good? Well, please review and I'll still try to hammer away at that chapter fic for you guys. Ja! Umm. . .I mean good bye. *mumbles* Gotta remember I'm not in the anime section. Lack of sleep is not good. 


End file.
